Discovering FanFiction, BEN 10 STYL
by LJ. Downy
Summary: So Ben Tennyson is bored. Again. When he googles his name he finds something...FANFICTION! How will Kevin react? What will Gwen do? Will Ben eat all the chillycheese fries? Find out in FANFICTION BEN 10 STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-

I do NOT own Ben 10, Man of Action, or almost any other charecters! I own NOTHING! Sadly not even an Ipod touch.

Summery-

Ben googled his own name, and discovered. (horns blare) Fanfiction! What will happen? How will Kevin react? Will Gwen ever find out the meaning of Bevin? Will Ben devour all the chillycheese fries? Find out in FANFICTION!

Chapter 1

Ben Tennyson was bored.

Again.

And it wasn't exactly the first time, either.

In fact he had been so bored lately that he had eaten 15 packs of chilly-cheese fries, and drank at least a dozen strawberry, mango, grape smoothies. He thought he might explode his blender if he kept it up.

Now normally Ben could distract himself with one thing, the omnitrix, but unfourtunetly, he had broken the coolest watch of all time when he had accidently hit himself with a hammer.

And trust me you would rather not know the details.

So here we find Ben, bored in front of the computer. Epically Bored. Bored to death. So Ben did something we have all done before. Ben Googled his own name. As Ben searched through all the 20,000 results he found something called fan fiction. Curoius he clicked on it. Bens eyes widen as he sees the 66 pages a him, Gwen, and Kevin. And Julie.

"Holy…." Ben mumbles. He gets up from the computer, grabbes the phone and calls Gwen.

Gwen's POV

"Just a minute." I said, to Kevin. We were in his car, going to the library for homework…urg.

"Hello?" I said in to the phone I had just answered.

"Gwen you and Kevin gotta get over here, NOW!" Ben yelled into my ear. I backed the phone away from my ear a bit, which in the case that Ben is calling is about 3 foot.

"Gwen please! People are writing about you me and Kevin on the internet!"

Since the phone was three foot from my ear, it was next to Kevin's, who heard what Ben said. We spun the car around and raced back to Ben's house. I also closed the phone, so as not to become deaf.

When we reached Ben's house Kevin and I got out and went inside to Ben's computer.

Ben was sitting there laughing his head off about something, and we walked up.

"Whats so funny?" Kevin growled.

Ben tried to answere but all we heard was helpless giggles. Ben's chair flipped over backwords, and he fell over.

Kevin had started reading. As he did his eyes got wide, and angry. He hit the back button, and then clicked on something else. I couldn't see because ben was on the floor, hugging his chair for some reson or another.

I finally succseded in kicking Ben out of the way and started reading the page.

_"And anyone who pushes, him" Ben said pointing at Kevin, "Into the ocean gets a free Ben 10 tshirt!" The crowed went wild, and before Kevin could even say, crap, about fifty people had shoved him into the ocean._

_"Dang it Ben! I'll get you!" Kevin gurgled._

Kevin was about to pummel Ben, but I put my hand on his arm and he calmed down. I scrolled up. This seemed to be some sort of story.

I read the rest and it was pretty funny. I would have read another two, but for one thing.

Ben had dissapered.

"Just a minute." I told Kevin, as I rushed downstairs to keep Ben from eating all the Chillycheese fries we had bought.

As I restraianed Ben, and hid the fries, I heard a roar of anger from upstairs and the sound of something being smashed.

"Hey!" yelled Ben. "That was MY computer!"

Kevin stormed downstairs, glared at Ben, muttered something about hating fanfiction and left.

Ben went upstairs to what was left of the coputer. Kevin had only smash the moniter, so Ben hooked a new one up. He began reading what Kevin had been on.

His eyes grew wider and wider, and finally Ben sat up and smashed the moniter, storming out of the room.

"Yep….thats my family." I muttered.

But whatever they had been reading…..

I hooked up a new moniter, and began reading.

Bevin, or Ben/Kevin

An evil grin lit my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10- DISCOVERING FANFICTION (Part 2)

Disclaimer- I don't own Benjamin Tennyson, or Man of Action. I do however own the new FanFiction category EVILCHILLYCHEESEFRIESOFDOOM!

Ok actually not.

Well anyway this is my second chapter to my first fanfiction. I know it's kinda lame, but the idea got stuck in my head, and it was hard to get out. Don't worry folks, I am going to be doing some seriously hilarious writing for yall, under the stories and shows of Ben 10, The Inheritence Cycle, FableHaven, and Avatar. Just look out for it. Oh yeah, and see that Blue Button? Everytime you press it you win 500 packs of Chillycheese fries. Pretty great huh? So press that button, again…and again….and again.

Anyway I may turn this into a five chapter, so check back

Thanks to all who commented.

LJ Downy

An evil grin lit up my face…

GWENS POV

I quickly clicked the email link, and sent it to everyone on my, Bens, and Kevins email contact list. Hehe….this was going to be fun. I clicked send, then ran outside, jumped in Kevin's car (which he luckily forgot….hehe don't ask why I had his car keys.) and drove straight to Julie' house. I jumped out othe car, just barly getting the keys out, and then raced into the house.

"Julie!" I called. The asian girl walked down the steps.

"Hi Gwen!" she said.

"Julie go check your email! _Now!_"

Julie looked bewildered, and said, "Ok." She went back upstairs to her computer, and began to read….

KEVIN'S POV

I stormed to Gwen's house. She wasn't there, but Ben was. He was in front of Gwen's computer. Checking his email.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him harshly.

Ben turned around, face white. "She….she….she….sent….." and burst into tears. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen.

And of course there was a link to FanFiction. Bevin.

Sometimes I hate my girlfriend.

Suddenly I light blinked on somewhere in the big empty head that was ontop of Ben's shoulders.

He shoved me out of the way, and typed in .net. Then he clicked Ben 10, and did a search. Gwen/ Julie.

And an evil grin lit up MY face.


End file.
